


Предложение на тысячу галлеонов

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Слагхорн недооценил Маркуса Белби, Блейз — самого себя.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Marcus Belby
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Предложение на тысячу галлеонов

— Катастрофа! — выпалил Маркус и швырнул скомканный «Ежедневный Пророк» в мусорное ведро. — Я на это не подписывался!

— Ага, — согласился Блейз, не зная, смеяться ему или сочувствовать, — на таможенных декларациях моя подпись, хотя фамилия твоя — могут засомневаться. 

Маркус кинул на него такой взгляд, что Блейз на секунду с нервным смешком подумал, что рискует побить рекорд матушки и снова стать Забини спустя двадцать два часа. Но случилось кое-что похуже. Маркус стек в кресло, взъерошил темные волосы и произнес убито:

— Ты был прав. Стоило принять к сведению жирный намек Портального управления и рвануть на Каймановы острова вместо срочного решения «вопросов десятилетия»… 

— Да уж, — фыркнул Блейз многозначительно, — раз тебе даже подчиненные свадебными подарками намекают, что пора в отпуск.

— Ты меня не успокаиваешь, — пробормотал Маркус.

— Делать мне больше нечего. — Блейз закатил глаза, отлипнул от стены и подошел к столу, чтобы схватить и ткнуть Маркусу под нос тяжелую бронзовую табличку с надписью «Глава Отдела магического транспорта». Блейз произнес упрямо: — Но да, я был прав. В отличие от старикашки Слагхорна.

— Чего? — Маркус поднял голову и растерянно моргнул. Блейз на секунду-другую завис, разглядывая четче проступившие родинки на побледневших щеках, сухие уголки напряженных губ. Только с ним и только наедине Маркус не прятал стыдливо эту другую, для остальных похороненную еще в школьных временах уязвимую сторону. — Он-то тут при чем?

— При том, что он тебя выпер из «Клуба Слизней» на шестом курсе, посчитав, что без дядюшки Дамокла ты ничего не стоишь. Но сейчас, спустя восемь лет, ты сидишь в этом чертовом кресле, Марк, — напомнил Блейз вкрадчиво, — держишь под контролем каждую метлу, каждый камин и каждый портал страны. Без твоего одобрения даже сынок Гарри Поттера не получит права на аппарацию, а «Сенненские соколы» не пересядут на «Молнии» нового поколения — и важные шишки из Штаб-квартиры Лиги трижды поцелуют тебя в зад, но ничего не смогут поделать. А ты умудряешься… — Блейз вернул табличку на место и раздраженно дернул головой, — паниковать из-за каких-то ковров?

— Ковров-самолетов, — подумав немного, поправил Маркус и слабенько улыбнулся. 

— Да хоть летающих вагонеток, — отмахнулся Блейз и присел, подобрав подол мантии, на край стола. Поймал взгляд Маркуса и заметил: — Это как с легализацией настоек из слюны рунеспура. Сначала всем сорвет крышу, все будут злоупотреблять, раза три нарушат Статут о секретности, пердуны из Визенгамота будут долго и нудно совещаться, пока не подоткнут закон со всех сторон десятком поправок, и все наконец не нормализуется.

Какое-то время тишину кабинета нарушал только далекий гул голосов из коридора и шуршание бумажной зачарованной крысы, догрызающей остатки мусора в корзине.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это было хорошей идеей? — спросил Маркус буднично и доверительно, как спрашивал обычно, нормально ли на нем сидит рабочая мантия. — Ну, расширить транспортный рынок?..

— Я не ставлю на плохие идеи, — отозвался Блейз спокойно. — А ты не принимаешь решения такого масштаба на горячую голову… И какой-то придурок, которого трое пьяных вусмерть магглов видели на ковре-самолете над Глазго, еще не повод посыпать голову пеплом. — Блейз ввернул, не удержавшись: — Хотя я, конечно, ждал завтрак в постель и праздничный минет, а не бумаги на подпись и приказ выметаться на работу.

— Очень смешно, — пробурчал Маркус.

— А кто смеется? — Блейз почувствовал, что паника Маркуса поутихла, и поддел ядовито: — Во мне все еще теплится надежда на безбедное существование в тени влиятельного супруга, который перепишет на меня состояние, если внезапно решит сделать меня вдовцом.

Маркус посмотрел на него внимательно. Будто только сейчас очнулся и вспомнил, что не один умеет накручивать себя на ровном месте. После утра, наполненного суетой, первого и скоропалительного нарушения с участием треклятого ковра, попавшего на первую полосу «Пророка». 

— Мне сделать вид, что я этого не слышал, — уточнил Маркус серьезно, — или напомнить тебе, что за восемь лет я не нашел ни одного хотя бы крохотного подтверждения тому, что это семейное проклятие?.. Что на твоей матери вообще лежит проклятие?

— Разумеется, это не проклятие, — сказал Блейз уверенно: давняя привычка Маркуса к каждому вопросу подступаться только с внушительным списком вспомогательной литературы повлияла. Да и юношеские страхи давно перестали донимать Блейза с прежней силой, сменившись, разве что, здравым скептицизмом, напоминавшим из раза в раз, что родительский пример иногда бывает мощнее любой темной магии. — Но…

— Но ведь ты на нее не похож. Вообще, — перебил Маркус мягко, откинувшись в кресле. Улыбнулся устало, тепло и привычно — уже не недоверчиво и робко, как мальчишка, к которому Блейз несколько лет назад подсел в библиотеке и сказал: «Есть предложение на тысячу галлеонов. Слагхорн удавится, моя матушка взбесится. И мы оба в плюсе». — Нравится это тебе или нет, но ты никогда не позволишь мне полностью тебя обеспечивать. — Маркус улыбнулся шире, припомнив: — Несмотря на то заявление в Хогвартсе — будто раскрутишь меня на политическом поприще, очаруешь и станешь жить на широкую ногу… Я до сих пор не понимаю, что было в тыквенном соке, раз я согласился... Но никто не заставлял тебя становиться моим заместителем. И работать наравне со мной — тоже. 

Блейз с чувством фыркнул — Маркус обладал удивительным талантом хвалить и подкалывать одновременно, — но вдруг насторожился, прищурился и пробормотал:

— Постой, ты сказал… «не нашел за восемь лет»? То есть ты восемь лет назад стал оценивать риски этого брака? — Блейз от души рассмеялся, заметив, как покраснел Маркус. — Белби, серьезно?.. Ты уже тогда меня хотел? 

— Я этого не говорил... Белби, — огрызнулся Маркус беззлобно. Выпрямился в кресле, глядя на Блейза с нескрываемой нежностью, и предложил: — Дадим официальные комментарии по инциденту и свалим на Кайманы. Не пропадать же планам... на праздничное утро.

— Только портал уже просрочен, — сказал Блейз с досадой, на что Маркус покачал головой и произнес, явно еле сдерживая смех:

— Ты удивишься, но я легализовал одно жутко удобное летательное средство...


End file.
